recuerdos en una noche de tormenta
by MoOny Lupina
Summary: En una noche de tormenta los recuerdos salen a frote y este no será la excepción ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Es un L/J TERCER CAPITULO ARRIBA!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Recuerdos en una noche lluviosa  
  
Este es mi primer intento de fic ^^U así que tengan piedad. Padfoot, Harry y Moony están reunidos en casa del último debido a una tormenta y comienzan a recordar cuando se enamoraron lily y james (L/J) Así que dejen review please ^___^ Utilizaré los nombres en inglés porque a mi parecer son mejores que los del español, espero que no les moleste ^___^  
  
Padfoot = Canuto Prongs = Cornamenta Moony = Lunatico  
  
·%$·%$%$%%$&$%$%&$%$%&$%&%$%&$%&$%&$%&%$%&%&$  
  
Era de noche y lo único que se oía era la lluvia, fuera de eso todo era silencio excepto en una casa en donde se escuchaba bastante bulla.  
  
-PADFOOT!!!!- grito moony- vuelve aquí!!!- mientras perseguía a Sirius por toda la sala -Ni que loco estuviera- rió Sirius. La razón por la que discutían era porque padfoot se había reído de Remus por unas fotos donde él salía con una mueca muy chistosa ya que veía a Snape besándose con una slytering que para aquel entonces era su novia, (N/A: guacala _) haciéndolo enojar como era de esperarse (N/A: a poco y no les daría pena que se rían así de uds?).  
  
Todo esto lo observaba divertido un chico de cabello negro bastante desordenado (N/A: mi amor *__*) el cual estaba viendo unas fotografías, cuando vio una que le llamo la atención; en esta foto salían sus padres pero al contrario de las que ya había visto (N/A: muy cariñosos) aquí estaban peleándose, quien sabe porque cosa.  
  
-Este....Sirius??- dijo Harry algo dudoso (no se había acostumbrado a que aquí podía hablar con libertad) Al instante Sirius dejo de correr para mirar a Harry, esta acción provoco que moony tropezara con él y cayera al suelo. - Auch- fue lo único que pudo decir Remus por semejante golpe que se llevo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Que sucede Harry?- preguntó padfoot acercándose al sillón donde Harry se encontraba sentado -Bueno... es que me preguntaba ¿cómo se enamoraron mis padres? -Oh! bueno veras esa es una historia bastante larga- comento Sirius mientras se sentaba - jejeje.. Sí! todavía me acuerdo cuando no podían verse ni en pintura- rió Moony mientras se sentaba quedando frente de Harry - ¿me lo podrían contar?... digo si no es molestia- menciono Harry un tanto tímido - Harry por supuesto que no seria molestia- contesto Remus sonriendo - Todo comenzó cuando......  
  
CoNtInUaRa!!!!  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Ok hasta aquí el primer capitulo ^_^ si quieren que lo continúe dejen review si no quieren que lo haga dejen review también ^^U, o sea dejen review!!!  
  
Bueno me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si recibo r/r claro esta ^___^ También quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Dark Ángel que me ayudo a escribirlo (mejor dicho fue la que me mando a escribirlo) así que si les gusto el fanfic agradézcanle también a ella ¿okis? ^_^ bueno ahora si me despido.. 


	2. Bonus:como se conocieron

Contestación de los reviews *_*  
  
NO ME LO PUEDO CREER O_O tengo 10 reviews *____* (María se pone a saltar por todos lados) ejem ahora sí a lo que iba ^^UU  
  
Vicu_Malfoy: perdón por lo corto U_U pero es que no se me ocurría nada T_T (bueno a las 2 de la mañana que se me iba a estar ocurriendo algo) oh bueno espero que te guste este capitulo  
  
@ilim: jajajajajajajajajaja XD este...lo que dijiste fue bueno o malo? :S oh bueno igualito espero que te guste este capitulo ^^U  
  
Dark Hermi: Tan mal me quedo el fanfic? T_T ¬¬ malvada ;_; oh bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo al menos claro que lo hayas dicho por decir ¬¬U  
  
Tatiana: que bueno que te gusto ^___^ y ya volvía a subir el fanfic por lo de que no se entiende, espero que te guste este capitulo ^^U  
  
Elizabeth Potter: no soy cruel _ es que pues... si no veía ningún review era porque no les había gustado T_T es por eso que dije que lo continuaba solo si recibía r/r y no va a hacer falta que te comas las uñas esperando la actualización ^^UU aquí hay otro capitulo más (ya se me pego aló ciudadano -_-)  
  
Lily_chan: ARIGATO! ^o^ hay no hace falta que me obligues a continuarlo ^o^ Dark Ángel ya lo hace -_-U y para que veas aquí esta otro capitulo mas! (Insisto se me pego -_-) y a mi también me encanta james *_* lástima que lo mataron T_T por culpa de esa rata traidora _ y lo de tu otro mensaje no es que me guste dejar a los lectores o_O al contrario yo también leo y me molesta cuando me dejan así pero es que no se me venia nada a la cabeza T_T . ^___^ gomen nasai  
  
CurlsofGold: que bueno que te gusto ^___^ aquí lo continuo no hay problema espero que te guste  
  
Alpha: me alegro que te gustara ^^ jajajajajajaja yo también me imagino a Sirius y a Remus corriendo por toda la casa como niños chiquitos *^_^* y aquí va otro capitulo espero que te guste  
  
Laudica: pos dejándolo ( no-mentira lo que paso es que no se me ocurría mas nada que poner ^^U de lo contrario si hubiera puesto algo mas T_T espero que te guste este capitulo ^_____^  
  
AngieC: buaaaaaaaaaa T_T y yo que te hice? ;_; no es justo yo no te saco ningún látigo para que te apures con "memorias de un actor" y eso que a mi me encanta *^_^* pero ya me salí del tema ^^U aquí esta el otro capitulo ¬¬, definitivamente aquí todos me apuran T__T  
  
Esta es una compensación por lo corto que fue el primer capitulo T_T, pero es que tenia sueño y no pensaba en nada mas ^^U  
  
Este lo escribí con unas amigas en la clase de matemáticas (no lo hago muy seguido pero no estábamos haciendo nada) así que le quiero dar las gracias a Dark Ángel (otra vez) a @n@_Black (por molestar) y a mi hermanita Dark Nikita (por obligarme a continuarlo ¬.¬) Ellas tres son una verdadera tortura cuando se trata de apurarme T_T  
  
Pero bueno, aquí esta un regalito mientras se me ocurre algo para el segundo capítulo. ^^U ya lo empecé pero no se como seguirlo. Para alguna sugerencia de que quieren ver en el fic me avisan ^___^  
  
Gracias a todos los que están leyendo por molestarse en hacerlo y dejar review n_n  
  
Antes de saber como se enamoraron hay que saber como se conocieron, sin embargo espero que el próximo capitulo si sea referente a la historia ^^  
  
BoNuS:  
  
¿CÓMO SE CONOCIERÓN?  
  
Era primero de septiembre y en la estación de King Cross estaba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda, preguntándose donde se encontraba la estación 9 ¾, hasta que por fin un chico con el cabello negro grasiento, (N/A: a que no adivinan quien es ^^U), que portaba una lechuza color parda le ayudo. Una vez adentro se dirigió a buscar un vagón desocupado.  
  
Cuando por fin encontró uno totalmente solo dejo el baúl y a su lechuza mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara, pues todavía no creía que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella.  
  
Al volver se sorprendió al encontrar el plumaje de su lechuza cambiado de negro a un amarillo intenso ^_^  
  
- Por lo visto alguien vio gracioso ponerte ese color mi querida Nami. Supongo que tendré que quitarte yo ese hechizo - comento Lily a su lechuza.  
  
  
  
- A ver.....cual seria mas conveniente - pensó Lily - ah!! Ya se!! que tal clurus movicus - pero para sorpresa de todos y más para Lily el hechizo salio al revés, quedando ella con el cabello verde y todo chamuscado por la explosión instantánea.  
  
Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón, dejando ver a dos chicos ambos de cabello negro y ojos azules. La única diferencia era que uno usaba unos lentes de montura redonda y tenia el cabello totalmente desordenado, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello largo, brillante y liso completamente. Ambos portaban ya la túnica del colegio.  
  
- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja que graciosa te ves - se burlo el de los lentes mientras que el otro no podía ni articular algo de la risa  
  
- ¡OH! CÁLLENSE!!- les reto Lily  
  
- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente James.  
  
- Porque yo lo digo. Además ¿quién eres tu?- contestó Lily  
  
- ¿Yo? Soy James Potter y este es mi amigo Sirius Black - dijo James mientras señalaba a Sirius el cual no dejaba de reírse - Y hablando en serio, pareces loca con el pelo así, seguro que te ira mal en clases si no puedes con algo tan sencillo como cambiarle el color a una lechuza - se burló James.  
  
- Puede que no logre cambiarle el color a mi lechuza pero si puedo hacerte esto Oxarus Tuneitus - gritó Lily apuntando con su varita a James.  
  
PLAF!!!!!  
  
Automáticamente la túnica de James se desabotono casi por completo (solo llego hasta la cintura). Sirius y James se sorprendieron al ver el resultado del hechizo  
  
- ¡¿¡¿¡TAN RAPIDO!?!?! Yo esperaba poder conocerte mejor, pero si tu insistes por mi no hay problema - dijo James con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Al instante Lily adquirió el color de un tomate.  
  
- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito mientras sacaba a los dos chicos del vagón a punta de empujones  
  
Una vez fuera los muchachos, Lily se sentó y comenzó a sollozar. En ese momento entra al compartimiento una chica alta, cabello castaño y ojos color miel  
  
  
  
- Disculpa pero ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Es que todos los demás compartimientos estan llenos.  
  
-Claro, pasa- dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas  
  
- Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Lily Evans ¿y tu?  
  
- Arabella Figg, mucho gusto  
  
- Igualmente.  
  
- Este... perdona, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿por qué llorabas?- preguntó Arabella.  
  
- Es que me salió mal un hechizo y casi desnudo al chico que acaba de salir ¡DIOS! Que vergüenza y en mi primer día - sollozó Lily  
  
a- Ya va explícame bien que fue lo que paso - pidió Arabella  
  
Lily le explicó todo lo ocurrido desde la lechuza hasta lo que le dijo James  
  
- ¡¡AY!! Pero no te preocupes - le conforto Arabella - esas cosas pasan además de que James Potter es un presumido. Se cree que es el mejor junto con su amiguito Black.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que ya los conoces?- pregunto Lily  
  
- Por desgracia si. Nuestras mamás son muy amigas desde la infancia y siempre han querido que nos llevemos bien, pero bueno ¿en que casa quieres quedar?- dijo Bella para cambiar el tema ya que no le gustaba hablar de James  
  
- ¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa?- preguntó Lily muy confundida, dado a que era hijas de muggles no conocía nada del mundo mágico.  
  
- ¿Qué no sabes? - preguntó Arabella por respuesta  
  
- ¿Saber qué?  
  
- Pues veras, existen cuatro casas Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Yo quisiera queda en Gryffindor o por lo menos en Ravenclaw  
  
- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo las otras casas?- preguntó (otra vez) Lily  
  
- Bueno Hufflepuff no tiene nada de malo pero tiene fama de que los que entran ahí son unos tontos. La peor casa es Slytherin, de ella han salido la mayoría de los magos oscuros - explicó Bella  
  
- En ese caso seguro que seré Hufflepuff - murmuró Lily sin embargo Arabella llegó a oírlo  
  
- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! estoy segura que quedaras en Gryffindor y no me preguntes por que pero eso creo - sonrió Bella.  
  
- Eso espero - le sonrió de vuelta Lily ^ _ ^  
  
** En Hogwarts**  
  
- Muy bien, cuando les llame vendrán y se colocaran el sombrero para ver a que casa pertenecerán - dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras desenrollaba la lista de los alumnos  
  
- ELIZABETH BONES - grito la profesora. Enseguida una chica morena se sentó y se coloco el sombrero, al cabo de unos minutos este grito - HUFFLEPUFF- la chica fue y se sentó entre los aplausos de los de su casa.  
  
- BLACK SIRIUS - este fue y se sentó y casi al instante el sombrero grito -GRYFFINDOR -  
  
- POTTER JAMES - al igual que su amigo este quedo en Gryffindor  
  
- EVANS LILIANA - un tanto nerviosa se sentó, al cabo de un rato el sombrero la mando a ...  
  
  
  
  
  
*****mmm....lo dejo así? .............no mejor no, capas y después me matan *****  
  
  
  
  
  
- GRYFFINDOR - Lily se fue a sentar mientras su mesa la aplaudía.  
  
- LUPIN REMUS - también fue enviado a Gryffindor  
  
(N/A: la rata ya ustedes saben donde quedo y no lo quiero nombrar porque lo voy a querer ahorcar _)  
  
- ARABELLA FIGG.- al igual que su amiga ella fue enviada a Gryffindor  
  
**en la mesa de Gryffindor**  
  
- Vistes, te dije que quedarías en Gryffindor- sonrió Bella  
  
- Pues si, me alegro de que quedáramos en la misma casa - sonrió de vuelta Lily  
  
- Si, yo también te extrañe querida - le dijo James mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocando las risas de Sirius, Remus y Peter (¬¬)  
  
- Cállate Potter - le ordenó Arabella con una mirada fulminante.  
  
- Ohh! Mi querida Bella que gruñona estas! - se mofo Sirius  
  
- Déjennos en PAZ!!!- gritó Lily  
  
- Por qué deberíamos hacerlo si es tan divertido - contestó sonriente James mientras apuntaba con su varita a Lily por debajo de la mesa  
  
Gelatiris Loctori inmediatamente Lily quedó con el cabello azul, la nariz más larga de lo normal y una horrible verruga en la frente.  
  
- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - empezaron a reír todos los presentes mientras Lily comenzaba a sollozar  
  
- SE ACABO! Esto es la guerra Potter - le retó Arabella  
  
- Ja ja ja mira como tiemblo - se burló James  
  
- Pues será mejor que lo hagas porque esto no se queda así. HEY PREFECTO!! ¿Donde queda la sala común y cual es la contraseña?- exigió saber Arabella hecha una furia  
  
- Si...s..si quieren yo las guió - se ofreció un chico de tercer año totalmente asustado por como lo miraba Bella  
  
- Entonces apúrate. Vamos Lily  
  
- De...de acuerdo - fue lo único que pudo decir Lily, de la impresión por ver a su nueva amiga en ese estado.  
  
- Adiós Figg. No olvides escribir - dijeron con tono burlón James y Sirius a coro mientras Remus no podía dejar de reírse  
  
- ¡YA VERAN! - gruño Arabella mientras se iba con un chico y una Lily totalmente sorprendida por su actitud  
  
CoNtInUaRa.......  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
GOMEN NASAI, PERDON, SORRY ;_; siento que el otro capitulo haya sido tan corto pero como ya dije no se me ocurría nada T_T La razón por la que James si sabe hechizos es porque aparte de ser hijos de magos, ellos estudiaron ^^U además no por nada es uno de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts ^__^  
  
Ahora ¿cómo se vengara Arabella? ¿Qué harán los chicos? ¿Podré matar a Peter? *_* ojala U_U  
  
Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. 5 años de recuerdos

Reviews:  
  
CurlsofGold: jajajajaja bueno por algo dicen que los que se pelean se aman  
  
Padme: holaa ^_^ a la orden mi general!! Aquí esta la actualización =P  
  
Naiko: definitivamente review fantasma =o a mi también me encanta los merodeadores en especial James *_* y a @ilim también les gusta =P de hecho es su culpa que yo este escribiendo este fanfic ^__^U, y ya veras como se venga Arabella ;-) Y por mi no hay problema en matar a esa rata solo que...¿cómo lo matamos? ^^?  
  
Bl@ckfoy-Girls: gracias por lo de que esta bueno =P y por su puesto que hiciste algo!! ME MOLESTASTES!!! ¬¬U eso es mucho  
  
Elizabeth Potter: pues déjame decirte que me quede @_@ no te entendí ni "j" lo que si se es que espero que te guste este capitulo =P; @ilim dice: la sugerencia que me hiciste la voy a tomar en cuenta (María: hey como que "te hizo" ¬.¬U) bueno nos hiciste ^_^ ¿mejor? (María: SIP ^___^) ahora a lo que iba la voy a tomar en cuenta pero después, ya que tengo todo planificado por ahora (María: ¿si?) @ilim: si ¬¬ (María: ok T_T)  
  
Clau: okidoki he aquí OTRO CAPITULO MÁS!!! (@ilim: ya vistes demasiado aló ciudadano ¬¬U) María: tu crees? ^^U (@ilim: si ¬¬) María: oh bueno no me importa ^o^  
  
Civenus: ya sigo ^___^ y pos creo que este esta más largo :S (@ilim: claro si lo escribí yo) por eso mismo, ahora con lo de matar a Peter pues con soñar no cuesta nada ;) y ya se que si lo mato cambio la historia original T_T pero lo puedo hacer sufrir ¿verdad? ^^U  
Nota de la autora: (María)  
  
Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que este capitulo fue escrito por @ilim ^^U y que este al igual que el capitulo anterior es un bonus de lo que paso hasta llegar por fin a la historia. Entiéndase que aquí la pregunta es cuando (como) se enamoraron James y Lily, por ende en donde me quiero enfocar es en esa parte ¿ok? ^_^ bueno ahora si los dejo con la historia  
  
*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::*::*::*  
  
5 años de recuerdos  
Al día siguiente Arabella fue la primera en levantarse y luego de tomar una ducha y cambiarse se dispuso a despertar a Lily.  
  
- ¡Hey Lily! levántate dormilona - era la decimocuarta vez que se lo decía.  
  
- mmm....5 minutos más!- murmuró Lily  
  
- Que 5 minutos ni que nada LEVANTATE!!!- le gritó Bella  
  
- AHHHH no grites!! Ya me levante!! ¿Qué tanto apuro tienes?- quiso saber la pelirroja mientras se desperezaba  
  
- Oh ninguno. Solo el hecho de que nos hemos quedado dormidas y casi no llegamos al desayuno al menos que te apures, pero no tengo prisa, tranquila que yo me muero de hambre - dijo Bella llena de sarcasmo.  
  
- Ok, ok capto la indirecta. Deja que me bañe y me vista- gruño Lily más dormida que despierta.  
  
Una vez vestidas y arregladas bajaron a la sala común y dado a la hora que era se encontraba vacía.  
  
- Lily, tenemos que planear una venganza contra Potter por lo que te hizo - dijo Bella con determinación  
  
- Si pero que le podemos hacer - preguntó dudosa Lily  
  
- Yo ya tengo una idea, tu solo escucha - sonrió maliciosa Bella  
  
Mientras caminaban Arabella le iba diciendo el plan que había ideado para dejar en ridículo a Potter y a sus amiguitos.  
  
- ES GENIAL BELLA!!- gritó emocionada Lily  
  
- ¡¡Shhh!! que te van a oír y se nos arruina la cosa - le reprendió Bella  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpo una Lily un poco sonrojada.  
  
Pasaron varios días planificando la broma.  
  
- Yo creo que ya con esta poción queda lista - le decía Lily a Bella mientras agregaba las obsidianas al caldero. (Las obsidianas son cápsulas que contienen grasa de cerdo)  
  
- Si, solo queda escoger el momento para llevarla a cabo - afirmaba Bella mientras tachaba "poción" de un enorme pergamino.  
  
- ¡¡Que bien!! No puedo esperar más!  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos yendo a clase de Transformaciones que ya llevamos 5 minutos de retraso  
  
Las chicas después de atravesar medio colegio corriendo llegaron al salón, pero para su sorpresa McGonagall no estaba.  
  
- Fiuuu, de la que nos salvamos!!  
  
- Si!!.. ¿Por qué no estará la profesora? ¿Qué habrá pasado? - No sé. Vamos a preguntarle a Rober Graves  
  
Fueron y se sentaron al lado del chico. Ellos habían hecho muy buena amistad.  
  
- Oye Rober - le llamaba Lily - ¿Por qué McGonagall no esta?  
  
- Bueno, es que Potter y Black antes de entrar a clase le jugaron una broma a Malfoy y ella los vio. Ahorita deben estar en el despacho de Dumbledore - le respondió el chico con una sonrisa ya que sabia que para ellas esas eran buenas noticias - Ya deben de estar por regresar.  
  
Minutos después entró la profesora con los dos chicos. Ambos traían una cara de enojo. Seguro que tendrían que cumplir detención con Filch, pensó Lily.  
  
La clase pasó sin ningún inconveniente y así el resto del día.  
A la hora de la cena:  
- Lily!! Ya está todo listo. Cuando acaben su cena comenzara la función - decía Bella con una gran sonrisa  
  
Mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts cenaban en el Gran Comedor con regularidad, Lily y Arabella esperaban impacientes que la poción surgiera efecto. De pronto un eructo estruendoso sonó en el lugar. Todos callaron y voltearon hacia donde se había escuchado.  
  
Aquel sonido había salido de la mesa de Gryffindor. Rápidamente Lily y Bella voltearon a ver a James con una sonrisa de par en par, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, era una sonrisa malévola. De la boca de James salió una burbuja grande que se iba elevando. Todos miraban con asombro y de pronto la burbuja exploto haciendo que el comedor estallara en carcajadas. En la mesa de Slytherin reían sin cesar, en especial un chico de cabello grasoso al cual le salían lágrimas de tanto reír.  
  
Las orejas de James se trasformaron en orejas de cochino y su nariz se estaba ensanchando, dando forma a un hocico. Sirius, Remus y Peter se incorporaron. A ellos también les pasó lo mismo. Los chicos no podían articular palabra, cuando lo intentaban eructaban y salía de su boca una burbuja.  
  
Sirius intentó decir ¿Qué pasa? pero de su boca solo salio una gran burbuja que se elevaba hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore. Este al mirarla agarró el tenedor y la pincho. Esto hizo que todos estallaran en más risas.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron entre si y pusieron cara de horror mientras gritaban, pero no fue un grito cualquiera, más bien parecía como cuando le pegan a un cochino: GÜIIIIIIR!!!!  
  
Dumbledore se paró de su silla y dijo - Silencio - pero nadie le hizo caso por lo que repitió de nuevo pero en otro tono - ¡¡SILENCIO!! - todos dejaron de reír. Lily y Bella trataron de contener la risa llevándose las manos a la boca. Dumbledore prosiguió - Minerva, por favor acompañe a nuestros cerditos a la enfermería para que Poppy los cure -.  
Al día siguiente Lily fue la primera en despertarse.  
  
- Bella despierta que vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Herbología y no podemos faltar - de tanto moverla Bella se cayó de la cama - ¿te despertaste?  
  
Bella contestó un poco adolorida - ¡Creo que si! - intentando pararse del suelo le dijo un tanto molesta - ¿Tenias que tumbarme de la cama?  
  
Lily hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado y le dijo - vistete que llegaremos tarde -.  
  
Cuando bajaron a la sala común no había nadie. Arabella hablo:  
  
-Que raro que Potter y sus amiguitos no están aquí. ¿Dónde estarán?  
  
-No lo se y ni me importa. A lo mejor ya están en clase de Herbología - contestó mientras seguían su camino.  
  
Al salir caminaban entre árboles grandes y frondosos que tenían hermosas flores. De repente a Bella se le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro - la broma de anoche estuvo buena, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si- le contestó Lily - así esos tontos aprenderán a no burlarse de mí.  
  
Al llegar vieron a James conversando con Remus y Sirius en la puerta del invernadero, pero el único que no estaba ahí era Peter. Les pareció extraño pero no le dieron mucha importancia.  
  
- ¿Los tres cerditos no piensan entrar a clase? - dijo Bella vacilando.  
  
- Ay! Se te olvida que los que ven clases son las personas y no los animales - siguió Lily con el juego.  
  
- Si, es verdad. Se me había olvidado - continuó Arabella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Los chicos le les quedaron viendo con rabia. En los ojos de Sirius apareció un brillo y cuando las muchachas vieron sus ojos entraron rápidamente. La cara de Remus estaba colorada y la mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo de la pena que había pasado la noche anterior. James, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, se volteó y les dijo - ¿Dónde estará Peter? (N/A: y a quien le importa¬¬U) (@ilim: maria * deja a la rata en paz)(N/A: ok pero apoco no lo detestas) (@ilim: si lo odio pero dejame seguir la historia ¬¬* (N/A: ok T- T)  
  
-En la sala común dijo que después nos alcanzaba y aun no llega a en  
  
-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo, James?  
  
- No creo - le respondió a Sirius mientras veía hacia el camino por el cual habían llegado Lily y Bella. Alguien se acercaba, esa silueta le era familiar.  
  
Sirius y Remus dijeron a coro -¿Ese no es Peter?  
  
Si, ese era Peter. Se acercaba hacia ellos con paso apresurado y con el corazón exaltado. Cargaba un libro grueso y grande titulado "Aprendiendo Herbología con el tío Roderit Grondolf"  
  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - le preguntó Sirius  
  
- Lo que pasó fue que cuando iba viniendo, estaba destapando mi rana de chocolate y de pronto saltó hacia los árboles así que fui a buscarla, ya que era la única que me quedaba y no desayune. Me metí por donde ella había saltado y escuche unos pasos que se acercaban y una voz dijo "¿la broma de anoche estuvo buena, verdad?" y la otra voz le respondió: "Si, así esos tontos aprenderán a no burlarse de mí". Las voces me parecieron conocidas así que me asome por detrás del tronco de un árbol y afirme mis sospechas. Evans y Figg fueron las que nos gastaron la broma anoche - Peter miró a James y luego siguió - Ellas nos hicieron quedar en ridículo delante de todo el colegio!!!  
  
-Si quieren diversión, diversión tendrán!! - exclamó Sirius mientras miraba a James el cual tenía una sonrisa como la que tenían las chicas en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Los cuatro entraron y se sentaron en parejas: Sirius con James y Remus con Peter. La profesora entró - Bueno, veo que todos han venido a mi clase y no han llegado tarde así que 5 puntos para ambas casas!... Muy bien jóvenes magos, hoy en mi clase aprenderán un jarabe para las plantas Acorus. Por favor agarren aquellas flores que están en esas macetas y pónganlas en sus mesas - dijo la profesora Sprout con entusiasmo - lo que necesitaremos son hongos, uñas de dragón y babosas. Ah!! Señor Potter y señor Black ¿podrían traer los tobos de babosas, por favor? - les preguntó la profesora ya que ellos eran los que estaban mas cercanos a los mismos.  
  
- Si! - dijeron ambos a coro  
  
- Ok. Mientras voy a ir a buscar los demás materiales - dijo la profesora mientras salía del invernadero.  
  
Al llegar a los tobos a James se le ocurrió una idea - ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? - decía mientras miraba a Sirius.  
  
- ¡Si! - respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Agarraron los tobos y cuando iban pasando por la mesa de Lily y Bella los vaciaron sobre sus cabezas. James desocupó el suyo sobre la cabeza de Bella y Sirius sobre la de Lily.  
  
Lily gritó al sentir su cabello todo empegostado.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Mi cabello!!!!! - gritó Bella con un tono de asco  
  
Un chico de Hufflepuff que estaba sentado al frente de ellas se volteó, las señalo y se echaro a reír a carcajadas. Bella del disgusto agarró una babosa de su cabello y la lanzó al pecho del chico. Inmediatamente el chico dejo de reír mientras movía su cabeza para ver donde le había caído la babosa, luego intercambio una mirada de odio con Arabella. De pronto Peter gritó - ¡¡TRIFULCA!! - y todos empezaron a agarrar tierra de las macetas y echárselas en las túnicas.  
  
En ese mismo momento entró la profesora y apenas vio ese alboroto, intento calmar a los alumnos pero no pudo, ya que unos estaban corriendo por el salón tirando tierra por todos lados, mientras que otros agarraban babosas de la cabeza de Lily y las lanzaban a los demás.  
  
- Basta! Basta! - decía la profesora antes de que una babosa fuera a parar directo a su cara. La agarro, la despego de su cara con la paciencia en cero y la tiro al suelo con brusquedad. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!! - gritó a más no poder mientras sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Todos pararon y de nuevo gritó - ¡¡MIREN COMO HAN DEJADO EL INVERNADERO!!, ¡¡MIREN ESTE DESASTRE!! ¡¡20 PUNTOS MENOS A CADA CASA!!  
  
Nadie dijo nada y la profesora muy enfadada les dijo que se fueran. Todos salieron muy sucios llenos de tierra. Lily y Bella todavía tratando de quitarse las pocas babosas que seguían en sus cabellos.  
*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::*::*::*  
El resto del año pasó igual. Broma tras broma y venganza tras venganza.  
A mediados de mayo Lily recibió una lechuza de sus padres diciéndole que les había salido una mejor propuesta de trabajo en Alemania y que ya habían empezado los trámites para el traslado de colegio.  
  
La noticia se dispersó rápidamente. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban muy contentos de que su mayor enemiga Gryffindor se fuera.  
  
*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::*::*::*  
El tiempo pasó volando. Lily ya iba para su quinto curso en el colegio Wallace de Magia y Hechicería de Alemania.  
  
Mi mama se fue para Alemania???- pregunto interesado harry Asi fue- comento moony Pero y entonces como se enamoraron mis padres?-quiso saber harry Pues esperate a que te lo contemos- dijo sirius Y que esperan ¬¬ Ya vamos- sonrieron los dos merodeadores  
  
Ella había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma niñita fea y boba de antes (así la describía James). Su cabello rojo caía liso por debajo de sus hombros y finalizaba en pequeños bucles. Sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían siempre un brillo especial. Tenía un bonito cuerpo y era una de las chicas más simpática y popular de su colegio.  
En un lugar muy lejano se encontraba un grupo llamado Los Merodeadores. Estaba formado por los cuatro chicos mas apuestos y populares de Hogwarts. A este grupo lo conocían por las bromas que gastaban a todos en el colegio, en especial contra los Slytherin, con ayuda de una capa invisible y un pergamino viejo que contenía todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo, al cual llamaban El Mapa del Merodeador.  
  
La cabecilla era James Potter. A sus 15 años de edad era el cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Tenía unos ojos azul cielo y un cabello negro completamente alborotado.  
  
Le seguía su mejor amigo Sirius Black. Este al igual que James era jugador de Quidditch (golpeador). Sus ojos eran azul marino y su cabello era negro, un poco largo y liso.  
  
El tercero era Remus Lupin. Era el más tímido de los cuatro pero igual de bromista. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos miel.  
  
El último era Peter Pettigrew (¬¬) (N/A: MUERTE A LA RATA!!!!). No era tan guapo como los otros pero era parte importante para llevar a cabo las bromas ya que por su torpeza era mas fácil decir que fue un accidente y salvarse del temido castigo, aunque a veces no les daba resultado. Era bajito y gordo (a diferencia de los otros que eran altos y esbeltos *_*). Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros.  
...Meses después...  
En el cuarto de las chicas, Bella estaba leyendo una carta de Lily (nunca perdieron contacto).  
  
"Querida amiga:  
  
Disculpa que desde hace un mes no te escribiera, es que he estado ocupada con los exámenes finales. Te tengo una gran noticia..  
  
A mi padre lo trasladan a Inglaterra y regreso para sexto curso!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, espero verte pronto. Lily  
  
Bella se emociono mucho. Volvería a ver a su mejor amiga pronto.  
  
Ella también había cambiado mucho. Era alta, delgada, su cabello era castaño oscuro, liso y le llegaba a la mitad del cuello. Sus ojos eran color miel También era una chica muy simpática y popular.  
*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::* ::*::*::*::*::*::*  
Ya el primero de septiembre había llegado. En el expreso se rumoreaba que una alumna iba a ingresar para sexto año.  
  
Lily y Bella hablaron felices prácticamente todo el viaje, ya que llegando a Hogsmeade la compuerta se abrió y entraron los merodeadores.  
  
- Hola mi vida!! ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa burlona a Bella  
  
- Fuera Black!!! - contestó la chica muy enojada  
  
- Ay! Pero no te enojes!!. Sabes que yo también te quiero mucho mi cielo  
  
- Uhy!!! VETE DE AQUÍ!!!  
  
Como ya habían logrado su propósito (enojar a Bella) se retiraron muy felices.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su vagón:  
  
- ¿Se dieron cuenta que Figg estaba con otra muchacha? - preguntó James un poco avergonzado.  
  
- ¡SI! Y una muy bonita - se burlaba Sirius al ver como James se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
- JA JA JA JA - se reían Peter y Remus al ver que ya la cara de su amigo estaba completamente roja.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. YA!!! - les dijo James harto del comportamiento de los demás - SI, es MUY bonita, pero debe ser igual de gruñona que Figg. Me pregunto quien será??  
  
- No sé. A lo mejor es la nueva de la que tanto hablan  
...Ya en Hogwarts...  
  
Todos los alumnos de primer año ya habían sido seleccionados. Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y habló:  
  
- Como ya sabrán este año ingresara una alumna al sexto curso, pero no será seleccionada ya que lo fue anteriormente. Adelante Srta. Evans, siéntese directamente en la mesa de su casa.  
  
- Evans?? - decía James en voz baja - No será la misma de 1er año ¿verdad?...............  
Notas de la Autora: (@ilim)  
  
Uff por fin se acabaron los bonus.  
  
A partir del próximo capitulo empieza la verdadera trama. Disculpen el retraso Espero que les guste.  
  
¡¡¡Dejen muchos reviews!!!  
  
Agradezco muy especialmente a @n@_Black por ayudarme con unos nombres en este chap. También a Guillmarit que me ayudo (mejor dicho hizo) las bromas, ya que en mis planes no estaba ponerlas pero como lo pidieron en los r/r.( y porque yo lo dije en el capi 2 =P) si eso tambien ¬¬U Y para que vean que no somos malas pusimos la venganza (pobres chicos, no podían quedarse con esa =D)  
  
Dígannos si les gustó!!.... esto es para que tengan una pequeña idea de cómo fue parte de su vida.  
  
CHAU! 


End file.
